Chapter 263
Crime Sorcière is the 263rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. All the powerful guilds in Fiore are preparing for the Grand Magic Games. Meanwhile, an individual guild, Crime Sorcière, led by Jellal and Meredy and Ultear being two of its Mages, meet with Fairy Tail and ask them of a favor to investigate a sinister Magic source during the Grand Magic Games. Ultear also offers Fairy Tail a method to regain their training experience as compensation for their favor. Synopsis Lamia Scale's Guild Master, Ooba Babasaama, is determined to win the Grand Magic Games, as does Lamia Scale's Mages. Blue Pegasus's Guild Master, Bob, and Ichiya comment that with Lamia Scale's strongest Mages taking part in the games, they had to work hard as well. Sting hears from Frosh and Lector that Fairy Tail was going to take part in the Grand Magic Games and asks Rogue if he was looking forward to it, but he replies by expressing his disinterest. Raven Tail is also a Legal Guild now and Iwan Dreyar is sinisterly planning to utterly destroy Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games. Meanwhile at Fairy Tail's training beach, they are desolate as they are devastated that they lost 3 months by going into the Celestial Spirit World. Virgo asks Lucy to punish her, but Lucy tells her to go home. Suddenly, a pigeon lands on Erza's head and Erza notices a message that tells them to go to the suspension bridge deep in the west woods. They go to the bridge and the bridge suddenly reforms. As they walk a little deeper, they are met by Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear. Jellal reveals he was rescued from prison by Meredy and Ultear and had founded a guild called Crime Sorcière that's sole purpose was to rid the world of evil so that Dark Mages like they would never rise again. Jet recalls that he had heard of them, and that they had destroyed many Dark Guilds over the past few years. Jellal also reveals to Erza that he had regained all of his memories of his misdeeds at the Tower of Heaven. Gray and Juvia also greet Ultear and Meredy, respectively. Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear then ask Fairy Tail of a favor, to investigate a powerful yet sinister Magic force that was omnipresent during the Grand Magic Games. Erza speaks for Fairy Tail and agrees, and Ultear also offers a method to Fairy Tail to regain their lost training time. Ultear reveals that there was actually a second container of Magic in Mages that she could exploit with her Arc of Time Magic to accelerate their Magical ability. Ultear warns them evilly that they would experience tremendous pain as a result, but Natsu is content and happily hugs Ultear. While Fairy Tail is having fun in their reunion with Crime Sorcière, Erza is quiet as she watches Jellal with a troubled expression. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *None Magic, Spells & Abilities used Magic used *Arc of Time (時間のアーク, Toki no Āku) Spells used *Restore (レストア, Resutoa) Navigation